Mute
by CrystalTears22
Summary: Looking down upon her now, I would say she was an angel, but in life she was not. Oh no, she was much more. A goddess, a lover, a love…my love to be exact. InuKag, rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, yes I DO have millions upon millions of dollars and I AM the owner of InuYasha. Lawyers with wings and pigs for brief cases pop out of thin air Heh, heh, so I lied a little can't you just let it slide? ALRIGHT! I don't own InuYasha. Now that I've wasted plenty of your time on with the story!  
  
Mute

* * *

Looking down upon her now, I would say she was an angel, but in life she was not. Oh no, she was much more. A goddess, a lover, a love...my love to be exact. People thought of her just as an infatuation, for who could ever love a girl such as her? A girl who could not, or would not speak?  
  
None of it matters anymore though because she rests now in an eternal sleep, where she can forever keep her youth and unearthly beauty. And when others gather around her casket to say goodbye...forever, I simply come to say goodbye until we meet again.  
  
The day we met was a fateful one, one I will never forget..

* * *

Months Earlier

* * *

It was a new year, so naturally that meant a whole new batch of students. And sadly year after year they all disappointed him by basically having the same personalities, jocks, preps, artists, musicians, Goths, and punks, nerds, all of them the same. So this gave him no reason to be excited, only amused as he watched the new college students file into his classroom. He smirked a little as a few looked him over twice, and leaned against his desk as they all sat down in their seats placing their supplies in front of them.  
  
"Alright! This is a new year for me, and this is a new experience for you! So lets all try to have fun in this class, maybe even learn a little? And before I go into my huge long speech about the rules, and respect for me I would like to take attendance." He looked around a little, and reached over to his desk to his clipboard, beginning to call out names. He was silenced though when somebody burst through the door.  
  
She was like nothing he had ever seen before, her hair flew wildly about her as she burst though the door and came to an abrupt stop looking around the classroom. Her azure gaze stopped on upon him and he looked her over. She was wearing a black trench coat, over what looked to be a pair of black, and red stripped Capri's, along, with a red tank top topped off with a fishnet shirt. Her hair seemed a midnight black going to about her waist, eyes a piercing azure blue, and her rosy lips seemed to pout, as if awaiting a kiss.  
  
"Excuse me, who would you be?" his question came out kind of harsh as his penetrating golden gaze studied her face some more.  
  
But she didn't speak, only looked at him and pointed to herself, he sighed and nodded waiting for her to reply and give him her name. She ran her fingers through her hair, and took out a piece of paper, and pen, from her messenger bag she carried. Jotting something down and handing it to him, she looked kind of worried.  
  
"So you're Kagome Higurashi huh?" she only nodded in response "What can't you speak?" when she shook her head no he gained a look of surprise on his face, and reached out his hand for her to shake. "Well Kagome I'm you're your professor Mr.Royama, and I'll be teaching you history." She smiled and shook his hand before taking her seat in the back.  
  
Class continued on as normal as first days usually do. He gave them all the rules, they asked questions, he answered, but every now and then he would look to the back at the girl with the azure gaze.

* * *

Later that Day

* * *

A couple of professors, and the college secretary sat around a table at lunch going over how their day at work went.  
  
"So InuYasha how did your day go huh?" the school secretary questioned while slapping away a perverted hand that attempted to reach for her goods'.  
  
"Well all my classes went along as they normally do when we get new students. In my first class though I had a girl who couldn't talk."  
  
"Oh you mean Ms.Higurashi! Boy isn't she a sight for sore eyes! Oh how I would love to take her and... OW! Sango my dear what was that for!?"  
  
"Can it Miroku, you know very well that student teacher relationships are prohibited, and you were being perverted again."  
  
"Feh! When isn't he?" questioned the professor with the golden gaze.  
  
"Why I never! I am always professional during my class! Just because I like to indulge in a little grope here or there doesn't mean I'm ALWAYS like that, at least it proves I'm not gay InuYasha."  
  
"Ha! I have a wife! You don't! So don't try to make me out to something I'm not you lecher."  
  
"Hey how is Kikyo InuYasha?" Sango asked .  
  
"Huh? Oh she's fine, got a nursing job at the hospital down the road a few miles."  
  
"That's great! Good for her."  
  
"So InuYasha she hasn't you know uhh..." Miroku inquired and InuYasha bonked him on the head.  
  
"No she said she wasn't ready for that yet. Well I hate that our idle chat has to end but you know uh... class calls!" InuYasha jogged out of the teachers lounge and didn't even notice that someone was coming until he bumped into them.  
  
"Hey watch... oh Ms.Higurashi its you. Sorry you ok?" she nodded as she got up and bent over to pick up the sheets of music that had flown all over the floor. InuYasha bent over with her and helped pick them up, he looked at a few and found they were for the piano and smiled a little at her.  
  
"You play?" she smiled a big hearty smile, nodding, and took the sheets from him and placed them into her messenger bag. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Kagome." He stepped away from her, and she bowed humorously, waving goodbye. Laughing a little he walked away to his next class.

* * *

Ok well that's it for the first chapter. Umm... if you could just take a moment and review I would be very grateful. Flames are accepted, and so is helpful criticism. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own InuYasha! Nope Not me!  
  
' Kagome using sign language  
  
Mute

* * *

Days had passed since the first day, and things were going along quite smoothly, but something kept bothering InuYasha. Maybe it was the fact that the class was always well behaved, that he ran out of ramen, or that he kept finding himself staring at a girl who couldn't speak. Every time he asked a question she would always write it down and have someone else say it for her. And well he was kind of getting annoyed by that, but he didn't know any sign language, so what could he do?  
  
Students filed out of their class, and he spotted the girl he wanted to talk to. "Kagome." The said girl stopped and turned to look at him, confusion written clear in her eyes. "Could you com here a moment I would like to speak with you." She nodded her head and walked over to his desk, and smiled worriedly at him. "Don't, worry you're not in trouble I was just wondering do you know any sign language?" she smiled and nodded to him. "Think you could possibly teach me any?" when she shook her head yes he continued. "Okay, well we could meet around say 5:00 everyday, starting today? That's the only time I'm free really, and I don't want you to have to write every time I ask a question." She smiled and walked out the door. He smirked to himself, and his day continued on.

* * *

5:00

* * *

He was sitting at his desk looking over some papers when she walked in, he smiled at her and stood up from his desk. Studying her he noticed that she had brought 2 books along with her, and of course her messenger bag was ever present. She set her bag down, and walked over to him placing the books upon his desk.  
  
"Well thank you for the books Kagome." He said upon looking at them, they were Sign Language for Dummies' and Language of the Hands'. "Ok, well how about we go about it like this: I say a word, and you show me what it is in sign language?" she nodded in acceptance, and stood waiting for him to say something.  
  
"Okay...ummm.... How about yes?" she made a slow movement with her hands so he could see, and he repeated. "Your name?" she made a movement slightly more complicated and he couldn't quite seem to get it. She took his hands gently, and showed him correctly. Things went like this for the next hour, and she ended up teaching him the alphabet.

* * *

Week Later

* * *

Their lessons went well, and InuYasha, and Kagome were soon having their own conversations, of course they weren't very long, or really serious just little meaningless signs. Of course he didn't use the signs himself, he talked while she signed. Sure people looked at them kind of funny but hey they didn't care.  
  
"So Kagome how is everything?"  
  
Fine. The music teacher thinks I need to apply myself more.'  
  
"I see. Don't worry the guy is always overworking people."  
  
Yeah, so anyways lessons today?'  
  
"No. not today I can't make its my wedding anniversary."  
  
Oh...so tomorrow then?'  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
  
He walked away thinking about the girl he had grown fond over in the time he had known her. To him she was beautiful in so many ways, always smiled, and once you got to know her more she was really nice. But the thing that stood out most to her was her eyes, how they always seemed to speak to you. And then when she smiled it lit up the whole room, and he couldn't help but smile back. Maybe he was just amazed by her, or... or what?  
  
Getting into his car he stared ahead a bit. Sighing he started the ignition and drove home.  
  
Inu's House  
  
"Yash is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Kikyo its me!"  
  
"Oh good! Come on we've got to hurry If we don't arrive on time the restaurant will cancel our reservation."  
  
"Well I'm ready so whenever you want to go."  
  
"Alright lets go then." She smiled at her husband lovingly and he smiled back in return.  
  
They got into their car and had a quiet drive to the restaurant. Kikyo was his loving wife of 2 years, and well he did love her but suddenly found their relationship lacking a certain something. And whenever they talked it was like she understood, but didn't. He loved her though she was always there when he needed her, and him for her. They made their way out of the car and into the eating establishment taking their seats.  
  
He looked around a little bored, and she chattered away about what...he didn't know. A few couples gazed at each other with what seemed to be extreme lust, waiters, and waitresses talked with each other, fish swam in their tank, and the pianist played a happy yet sad song. And it was at that moment that he thought about Kagome again. She played the piano, though he didn't know if she played that well or not, he'd have to ask her.  
  
"YASH! YASHA! What do you want to eat?!" Kikyo snapped trying to get his attention.  
  
"Oh huh? I'll just have the steak with a salad... and to drink I'll have a glass of red wine. Aren't you going to order Kikyo?"  
  
"I already did..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Where've you been InuYasha? I mean I've been talking for about half an hour now THINKING that you were listening, but nope, you weren't."  
  
"I was just looking around, you know thinking about stuff."  
  
"Oh I see, can't even pay attention to me on our anniversary. I swear InuYasha!"  
  
"Kikyo you know I love you."  
  
"Yes but I still want you to pay attention. What if I just told you I had cancer!?"  
  
"Then you wouldn't be scolding me right now, you would be crying." He replied flatly  
  
"Hmph!" she stuck her nose in the air, and refused to look at him he just sighed tiredly.  
  
"Kikyo, don't do this okay? Not tonight at least."  
  
"Well when ever I try to talk to you, you ignore me! Why!?"  
  
"You know I'm not the talking type, that I just like silence."  
  
"And you know that I AM the talking type. You should at least try to meet me halfway Jesus Christ!"  
  
"Well I'm talking to you now aren't I?"  
  
"That's only because I'm mad at you!"  
  
"Now you're mad at me! I didn't do anything DAMNIT!"  
  
They were both silenced when their food came and ate without even so much as a glance at each other.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

He was still pissed off about how his anniversary dinner went, when they got home that night he ended up sleeping on the couch, and well, he wasn't a happy hanyou. He glared at his students as they walked in the room, and wrote furiously on the board.  
  
People looked at him oddly as he sat down and graded papers that were on his desk. He heard some laughing and looked up instantly scanning the room for the talkers.  
  
"I want absolute silence! If you couldn't tell before, I am in a very bad mood today. SO DON'T PUSH ME!" everyone shut up that instant and he looked at everyone. He noticed that Kagome wasn't in class that day and wondered where she could be. "Does anybody know where Kagome is today?"  
  
"Uhh... I think she's in her dorm room. Wasn't feeling well or something." One of his students replied, and he nodded his head continuing to grade papers.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

He didn't know why he was doing it, he just found himself there... in front of her door. Waiting a few moments, he knocked timidly, about to turn away when she answered.  
  
She looked at him in surprise a spoon in her mouth, and ice-cream in her hand. Smiling a bit she gestured for him to come in, and set down her spoon, and ice-cream.  
  
What brings you here?'  
  
"Oh well I was just wondering why you weren't in class today?"  
  
I see. I wasn't feeling well that's all, a bit of a headache.'  
  
"Oh I just love your pajama's."  
  
She blushed a little as she looked down at her bright green pajama shirt, and black fuzzy slippers. When she looked back up at him he was smiling, and laughed a little.  
  
I don't see what's so funny.' She said with a little smile.  
  
"Yeah, so is your head feeling better?"  
  
A little.'  
  
"Will you make it to lessons today?"  
  
Most likely yeah. You want something to eat?'  
  
"No I'm not too hungry, though I would like you to do something for me..."  
  
What is it?'  
  
"Would you play the piano for me please? I've kind of wanted to hear you play."  
  
Sure.' She smiled and walked over to where her small piano was in her living quarters, and sat down. Placing her hands on the keys she decided to play one she knew by heart, so she chose one she made up. It was a mellow tune, and it made you feel calm and serene if you were listening.  
  
When he heard her begin to play he smiled to himself. She was so good, she made no mistakes, and her fingers drifted over the keys beautifully. He noticed that his mood changed slightly upon hearing her play, he was calmer then, and he just loved how she closed her eyes when she played. Leaning against the wall, he watched her. What are you doing to me Kagome?' it was a question that was often repeated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own InuYasha! Nope Not me!  
  
' Kagome using sign language  
  
Mute

* * *

When time came for the days lessons, there was a slight change. InuYasha decided that he wanted to get a bite to eat, and well since Kagome was already there he took her with him, so the school couldn't really call it a date. And there they were sitting at a table in a small diner holding a conversation with each other.  
  
"So Kagome, were you born mute or what?"  
  
'I wasn't born mute, I just stopped talking around the age of 4. Don't know why though.'  
  
"So can you talk? Like right now could you say hello?"  
  
'I don't know if I want to try.'  
  
"But, why not?"  
  
'Think about it. I haven't used my voice 14 years.'  
  
"I see. So what do your parents think about this?"  
  
'Well I ran away when I was 16 and haven't seen them since, but last time I saw them they wanted me to go to an institution since the therapists weren't working.' Her face looked kind of sad, and betrayed.  
  
"So basically they've been trying to figure out what was wrong with you for a while, and finally gave up deciding to send you to an institution?" InuYasha asked in disgust.  
  
'Well yeah, what would you do if your kid hadn't talked in forever?'  
  
"I wouldn't send them to an institution! So where did you run to?"  
  
'Well I was living on the streets for about a month, and then a woman named Kaede took me in. So I lived with her until I graduated High School. Simple as that.'  
  
"Oh" he looked at her strangely, taking in all of what she had just told him. Didn't her parents look for her? Didn't they care? "Was it hard Kagome?" she looked at him puzzled and then in understanding.  
  
'Kaede was kind enough. It's ok that only person cares about me, I'm just happy that someone cares.' She smiled sadly, and shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Oh InuYasha! What are you doing here?" it was a familiar voice and InuYasha turned to the source of that voice with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey Kikyo, just having some dinner with a student, shes teacher me sign language."  
  
"Really. Mind if I join you? You know I hate eating alone." She smiled happily at the two.  
  
"Sure... why not." InuYasha said uncertainly as he looked over to Kagome, but she was just smiling at Kikyo. Inside she was sad though she liked spending time with him alone.  
  
'She's very beautiful Mr.Royama, you are very lucky!' Kagome signed to InuYasha, he smiled slightly and Kikyo looked confused.  
  
"What did she say InuYasha?"  
  
"She said that you are very beautiful, and that I'm lucky." Kikyo blushed a bit and smiled at Kagome.  
  
'Well I'm going to be going now. Bye!'  
  
'Wait do you have to go?'  
  
'Yes, and why are you signing?'  
  
'Never mind, see you in class tomorrow Kagome.' And with that she waved to them and left.  
  
"Where is she going Yash?"  
  
"Oh she had to go study."  
  
"Yes I remember my college days, I did nothing BUT study! Let me tell you that was boring! So what's her? Why doesn't she speak?"  
  
"She's just mute, hasn't talked since she was 4."  
  
"Oh that poor dear."  
  
"Yeah...hey Kikyo after dinner I have to head back to the college to grade some papers okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure just don't be home too late this time."  
  
"Will do."

* * *

College, Kagome's dorm room

* * *

!Knocking,Knocking!  
  
She opened the door slowly, and her eyes widened upon the sight in front of her. There stood her history professor, the man with golden eyes that she secretly admired. She gasped a little, and with her hands asked what he was doing there, all he did was smile and ask if he could come in. She stepped aside and he walked in and sat on her couch. She looked at him like he was crazy, and asked what he was doing there once again.  
  
"I just came to see you. That's all." She nodded and sat down next to him on her small sofa.  
  
'What about your wife?'  
  
"I have to tell you something Kagome."  
  
'Okay then ignore me.'  
  
"I'm not ignoring you its just what I have to tell you is really important."  
  
'Go on.'  
  
"It's hard to say really, I find myself fascinated by you. Your personality, your smile, your eyes, your beauty. The day I first saw you, I thought you were an angel, I just had to get to know you better, and now that I have my fascination grew into something more..."  
  
'Mr.Royama...'  
  
"Don't call me that, call me InuYasha ok?"  
  
'Alright...'  
  
"... "  
  
'What do you want do you want me to do InuYasha?'  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
'I want to be yours...'  
  
He looked deep into her eyes at that moment, and was lost in a trance they changed color, they were now a deep blue, like the ocean during a storm, you could get lost in them and drown. She placed a hand to his face, and cupped it there gently, smiling kindly at him. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes for a moment, before she pulled away.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
'This, this is wrong. You're married, you can't do that to your wife.'  
  
"Kagome, at least give me a kiss? Please?"  
  
Looking up into his eyes she couldn't refuse. She leaned up to him, and him down to her until their lips met. Its was like fire, when they touched, InuYasha never wanted to pull away her rosy sweet lips tempting him to explore further. He nibbled her bottom lip a little, as if begging for more, and she opened her mouth. He delved in and their tongues met, tasting each other. She was the first to pull away and looked at him dazed, his hand were still on her hips, and hers on his chest. They stood like that a few more minutes, until she backed away, and looked at him hungrily. He turned his back to her and headed for the door, leaving her alone for the rest of the night,, both of them think about the kiss.

* * *

Gee, don't you just love my ability to make knocking sounds... god I got SO creative with that one.Anyways that's it for chapter 3. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not, because if I shouldn't I don't want to waste my time. Thanks for reading!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own InuYasha! Nope Not me!  
  
Extra Note: This chapter will be in InuYasha's point of view.  
  
' Kagome using sign language  
  
Mute

* * *

Closing my eyes that night, I couldn't help but picture her face. Even when I tried to think of things for class tomorrow, I could only think of that lingering kiss between us. And when my wife curled up next to me for warmth, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt somewhere in my heart, but somewhere else I felt like it was right. Though I can't see how betraying your wife is right.  
  
But it was just a kiss a simple kiss. I thought to myself If it was a simple kiss then I wouldn't feel the way I do though... I was at a war with myself. I wanted her, this girl who could not speak, yet had me asking so many questions.  
  
Glancing over at Kikyo, I couldn't help but notice a slight resemblance between them. Except Kikyo's face was more, stern, more mature, and she had a small beauty mark beneath her left eye, as where Kagome's was young, innocent...beautiful. Not that my wife wasn't beautiful, because she was... its just. Kagome she held such a beauty, one that couldn't be marred. She was like a rose with no thorns to me, impossible, yet possible at the same time. And I was just starting to know her well. But I guess with her all she has to do is smile for you to be mesmerized.  
  
Finally falling asleep that night, I couldn't help but smile, because in my dreams, she was there letting me watch her play her beloved piano.

* * *

Looking at my class that morning, I frowned. She was there today, she was just different, more distant, and lonely. I began to teach but every so often I held my gaze on her. She wasn't paying attention this I know, because she was looking out the window, staring into the sky. Why was she like this today? Was it because something bad happened to her? Or was it because of what happened yesterday? I knew that's it was because of yesterday, I wasn't that stupid.  
  
She most likely regretted the kiss, but I can't see why. I didn't, I enjoyed it. The feel of her soft rosy lips, her body against mine. That kiss was nothing below perfect. She was nothing below perfect.  
  
As her gaze shifted to mine, I saw something in her eyes. They were speaking to me, telling me of how the person behind them wanted something that they couldn't have. Of how they longed to be loved. But soon, too soon I would say, she locked up her emotions, and plastered a beautiful but not heartfelt smile upon her face. I looked away and walked to my desk, sighing. I felt like scum.

* * *

5:00

* * *

I didn't expect her to come today, so when I started packing up my stuff, and she walked in, I was to say... a little surprised. She smiled timidly at me when I looked at her, and set her messenger bag down by her feet. I stood up straight and began to walk over to her when she put out a hand to stop me.  
  
'Wait, before you do anything I just want to know one thing.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'Will you hurt me?' I looked at her confused, why would I hurt her?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She walked up to me briskly, and took my face into her hands, bringing it down so I could look her directly in the eyes. What I didn't expect though was that she was going to kiss me. My eyes closed in pure bliss, and I pulled her closer to me, wanting our bodies to meld into one. She pulled away and looked at me, and then I knew what she meant, and I smiled.  
  
"I would never hurt you."  
  
Still holding her I heard the first drops of rain hit the window. She looked out and smiled a little, as if in remembrance. I laid my head upon hers, and breathed in her heavenly scent of lilies. She just gave me permission, she just let me know, that I had her now...she was mine.

* * *

Ok sorry if it seems like I'm going fast, but see the story is more about them being together, more so than them getting together. And now they're together! YAY! Well thanks for reading! Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: OK, so I don't own InuYasha...you don't either... unless... ''Kagome using sign language. This chapter shall be in InuYasha's point of view.  
  
Wow, I am really surprised at all the reviews this story has gotten! I thought no one would like it cause Kagome couldn't talk, now I'm scared to put another chapter up for fear I will disappoint you all who are reading this. But I decided I must so here you go, and don't forget to review! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside......  
  
Mute

* * *

It was a little weird those first few days, we didn't really know how to go about it. We kissed a few times but other than that nothing really happened. I mean we really couldn't do anything, for there was no place to do it. And no I don't mean 'do it'. I didn't know her that well. Which is strange cause I know her enough to want to start an affair with her.  
  
Tonight though, I would definitely get to know her better. We had planned to spend some time together since Kikyo was working the night shift at the hospital, and she told me that I would get a better look into her odd lifestyle. I don't know what was so odd about it, guess I would find out later though because she wouldn't even give me a hint, as to where we were going. And all through class I could see her smiling lightly to herself.  
  
She still sat in the back, just like at the beginning of the year. I could tell she had made some friends cause every so often I would see notes being passed. It wasn't like those teenager notes though, they were more mature than that I'm sure, and since that was almost her main source of communicating with other people I let it pass. Sometimes I would hear laughing though and that would earn her a glare from me.  
  
Sitting at my desk now I could see her over the papers I was grading. She looked up at me, and her light smile turned wicked and I was just a bit scared wondering just where she was going to take me. I stood up, and started to pass out the graded essays, slightly shaking my head at all the poor grades I had to give. I thought they were paying attention, I could have done this and aced it with a concussion. This just means though that I have to ease up on them, and then shove the hard stuff in their face. Yes revenge was oh so sweet when you were a college professor.

* * *

Later that day...(cause I'm being lazy)

* * *

"I'm telling you Miroku that essay was simple! They should have all gotten a B or better!"  
  
"Well maybe they forgot what they were writing about since it was 5000 WORDS! And that's not even the worst part! Its history InuYasha, it may be interesting to you, but well to others its just boring."  
  
"FEH! Whatever! History is an awesome subject, wayyyyyy better than..." I was cut off though as Sango came into the lounge and smiled nice and wide at us.  
  
"Ohh yeah I forgot you two had a little date last night, so how did it go Miroku? Did Sango let you kiss her cheek goodbye?" I started making kissy faces at them until Sango's purse was introduced to the back of my head.  
  
"Miroku was quite the gentleman and I rewarded him with more than that." She said blushing at Miroku, he just wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
  
"Oh god damn, I don't think I want my lunch anymore. How cruel can you be!" I slowly started backing out of the lounge, trying to block out the sick image in my head. Leaving them alone, I walked down the hall not expecting to see Kagome, but it was a good surprise.  
  
She smiled at me, with her messenger bag in tow, I swear to god she never left that thing in her dorm. Getting closer to her I grabbed her wrist and she began to follow me to the school roof. Her long delicate fingers squeezed mine as we reached our destination, and I turned to face her.  
  
"Have a good lunch?"  
  
'I didn't have time to eat. Mr.Koyosama wanted me to stay after class to practice.'  
  
"He did? But you play just fine."  
  
'Apparently not fine enough, but oh well, how was your lunch?'  
  
"Well its better now that I got to see you." She blushed a bit and I leaned closer to her brushing my lips against hers. She smiled, and nipped at my lips slightly, teasing me right back. I took her lips with mine, and she dropped her bag to the ground placing her arms around my neck. Though things had started out weird they were getting more passionate.  
  
I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me exploring her mouth for the hundredth time, and loving every moment of it. She always tasted so sweet to me, and though I somehow knew she wasn't as innocent as I portrayed her she was still like an angel to me.  
  
Pulling away from me, she looked timidly at her feet, I smiled at how cute she could be when she did that. She picked up her bag and I took that as a sign that she had to go before people started to wonder where she was. I let her go down first not wanting to be caught just when things started heating up.

* * *

That Night (A/N thought about stopping...but then thought that I should be only semi lazy)

* * *

I finally got to my house around 7:00, because a few students came complaining to me about the grade I gave them. And I had to explain to them that they should have paid more attention to the subject I gave them. People could be so stubborn sometimes! (Get it?)  
  
When I was just about to get into the shower, my cell began to ring, and when I answered I found it was Kikyo.  
  
"InuYasha! Where have you been!? I've called the house like 5 times!"  
  
"I had to stay at the school for a bit! Damn calm down woman."  
  
"I was just worried."  
  
"Keh! What is it that you want?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to know, what you were doing tonight?"  
  
"Just going out. Maybe hang with Miroku later." I felt slightly bad lying to her. But I had no doubt that it would be worth it.  
  
"Oh I see. Well don't have too much fun without me! I have to go now some guy just came in with a screw driver through his leg. BYE!" And with that she hung up.  
  
I dropped my towel, and stepped into the steaming shower, sighing as the beating water worked on my tense muscles. Grabbing the shampoo I worked it into my hair, and started to think about that herbal essence commercial. I always thought about it while washing my hair, it didn't work that well but women practically had orgasms using it. It bothered me to no end.  
  
I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and hair. Kikyo would always laugh when she saw me like this, I thought I looked pretty cute. Humming, I walked to my closet and picked out a red shirt that clung to me a little just to show off my chest, hey I was proud I didn't work out in the gym for nothing! Then I took a pair of baggy black pants, and threw them both on my bed walking over to my dresser.  
  
Picking out a pair of boxers I put them on, and decided what the hell why don't I put on the other clothes too! I dried my hair, and ran a brush through it a couple of times, then placed it in a low ponytail. Chicks drooled for the ponytail. I may be a married college professor but that didn't mean I had to dress or act like and old geezer.  
  
It was now officially 8:27, I sweat dropped, anime style. I was going to meet Kagome at 10:00. With nothing else to do I went to the kitchen and pulled a beer out from the fridge and sat on the couch. I had no clue where she wanted me to meet her, all she gave me was directions to the place, before running off.  
  
She was a puzzle to me, really she was. She seemed so happy, so innocent, and carefree. Yet I knew that there was another part of her that she hid. A depressed part, a crazy part, a kinky part. And I wanted to get to know all of them, to get to know all of her. I know its probably lust that I feel for her, but I haven't felt like this in so long. I needed this. To feel.  
  
I arrived at a club later that night, and smirked to myself. I see, so she liked raves. Well if she wanted to surprise me she did a little, cause this club seemed a bit more extreme than your normal ones. Getting out of my car I walked to the entrance and stepped in.

* * *

The music was playing loudly, and I couldn't help but bob a little to the beat. Strobe lights, were flashing all around me and I had to blink a few times to adjust. Looking around me I saw a couple of dudes dancing together, which grossed me out a little cause some of them were wearing chaps with no pants underneath. Ewwwww...but other than that it was mainly just people loosely paired together grinding. I looked around for Kagome but she was no where to be found on the crowded dance floor, maybe she was at the bar. Making my way through the blob of people I approached the bar and looked around again. Sighing in frustration I ordered a drink and looked up to the stage where the Dj was playing and saw people dancing in cages. My eyes widened when I realized one of those people was Kagome.

* * *

Not very exciting I know, and a little corny. Don't hate me please! Oh and once again thanks for the reviews GiganticFurryHamster, Tetalani, XxTickleMe ElmoxX, Tara, CrzyGrl, InuYashaJunky, Alkystar, and Hopeformore. Since not all of you signed in I used the name you gave me...what else was I supposed to use? But anyways your guys reviews inspired me to write another chapter, I plan on writing another one later today. But ummm... GiganticFurryHamster, I hope you could put out the fire in your hair before you went bald, otherwise you would just be a gigantic hamster...and that would be sad. Well remember to review!  
  
Laterz! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: OK, so I don't own InuYasha...you don't either... unless... '' Kagome using sign language. This chapter shall be in InuYasha's point of view.  
  
Ohhh yay! I warm and fuzzy all over! You readers are so nice! I'm giving everyone hugs! Ok... now that I am done scaring you all...on with the story! right.  
  
Mute

* * *

Her hips were swaying beautifully with the music, taking my breath away. I couldn't really make out her features from here but I could slightly tell her face was flushed. Walking towards the stage I could see her features and god did she look good.  
  
Her hair was in two buns on the side, showing off her flushed pretty face, her lips were curled into a small smile in all their rosy glory, and her blue eyes screamed ecstasy. Baggy black pants hung low on her hips, and she was wearing a purple and black layered tee that was a little too short showing off her small tummy.(A/N layered tee: a long sleeve shirt with a t- shirt over it.) With her hands wrapped around the bars she swayed and danced to the pumping music, while I was looking in awe from the crowd. Right then and there I decided she was no angel. She was a caged goddess. My caged goddess.  
  
Shaking my head I started to dance a little, after loosing myself in the music I looked to the stage again only to find she was not there. Turning around I saw her standing in front of me smirking. I smiled widely at her and placed my hands upon her waist. She started rocking her hips and moving her upper body to the beat, I joined her, and we soon began to grind. I loved the way our bodies fit together, so perfectly, so in tune with each other.  
  
Leaning down I put my lips passionately upon hers, and we kissed with the fever we were dancing. I wanted more, so much more. Feeling her against my body all flushed and sweaty, her lips as tasty as ever. She was teasing me whether she meant it or not. I never felt this way with Kikyo anymore, with her it was always mellow, and half felt. Her job at the hospital seemed to tire her out more and more each day.  
  
Pulling away, I took her hand and headed for the exit. She followed without any sign of complaint, and when we got into my car, I pounced on her like a cat upon a mouse. Where had all my control gone? Slipping my hands around her waist I pushed them upwards trying to unclasp her bra, she pulled away slowly and looked at me with huge innocent eyes. I looked down a little, and then shot her a questioning gaze, before realization hit me...she was still a virgin.  
  
"You haven't... you've never had sex before have you?" I managed to get out. She shook her head and looked at me timidly with those big beautiful eyes of hers. I sighed and smiled at her slightly. "You don't want your first time in a car do you?" I laughed a bit when her cheeks turned red and she shook her head no.  
  
Taking her hand I placed a kiss upon it and she rested her head on my shoulder. "You looked good up there ya know. No you looked better than good you looked great." She chuckled a bit and that was the first time I ever heard something of her voice. It sounded a little choppy but still sweet, and I instantly fell in love with that laugh. "You need a ride back to your place?" she shook her head no and pulled away from me, I turned to face her as she started to sign.  
  
'No, I don't want to go home yet. I just want to go somewhere quiet.'  
  
"I know just the place." I smiled and turned the car on, and drove off to my favorite place to be alone.

* * *

Pulling up to a secluded lake I stepped out of the car and took her hand. She smiled a bit and followed me beneath a willow tree. I loved the feel of her hand in mine, she was perfect for me. Quiet, beautiful, exotic, guilty, but innocent at the same time. Who wouldn't want her?  
  
Sitting, staring out at the lake with my arm around her, everything was serene, and beautiful. Sighing I placed my head upon hers, she started to trace little designs on my hand and I smiled. Yes, she was my goddess.

* * *

Few Days Later

* * *

It had been 3 days and I haven't had any time with Kagome since. It was driving me mad. I would see her laughing in class, and smiling, and knowing that none of the smiles were directed at me made me feel a little disappointed inside. I had to see her. Did she know what she was doing to me?  
  
Walking down an empty hallway, I headed for her dorm room door. I was really glad that she didn't have any roommates cause that's where we went to spend some time together when we didn't want to rush. I knocked twice, and waited for her to answer hoping she would be home. When she didn't I growled a little in frustration, where could she be? I turned around and walked down the hall, turning the corner I saw her but she wasn't alone.  
  
"So Kagome, you have plans tomorrow? pause Oh right you can't talk can you? Just shake your head yes or no." when she shook her head no I smiled a little. If she had plans that meant they were with me. And since she surprised me last time, it was my turn to surprise her.  
  
"Alright well if your plans get cancelled just find me." The boy walked off and I made myself known to her. She gave me a surprised gasp, and I gave her a devilish smirk in return.  
  
"So Kagome, what are your plans tomorrow?" I raised my eyebrow as she stepped closer.  
  
'Spending all my wonderful time with you. sigh now that I think about it I should have gone on that date.' I growled playfully at her and she just smiled.  
  
"Well since you surprised me last time, its my turn ya know." I wrapped my arms around her, and she nodded her head. When I heard someone coming down the hall I instantly pulled away from her, and took 2 steps back.  
  
"Well Ms.Higurashi..."  
  
"Oh hey InuYasha Kagome!" I heard Miroku say. Kagome nodded silently and I turned to face him.  
  
"Miroku where are you off to?"  
  
"Well I came to find you and I saw you walk here so I followed."  
  
"Oh I was just going for a walk when I ran into Kagome here." We each looked to her and she smiled before waving and running off to her dorm room.  
  
"Well looks like she had somewhere to go..."  
  
"What did you want Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, well since, the days work is done you want to head out for some drinks?"  
  
"Sure why not?" I smiled slightly and followed Miroku to the parking lot.

* * *

Ok well here's another chapter I hope most of you enjoyed it, though I think its pretty bad... but oh well. Thanks for reviewing I really love reading them!  
  
HopeForMore: Well thanks for the review again! Lol. And I'm you still like my story. I tried to make this chapter better, but I didn't exactly succeed did I?  
  
Megan: Well I'm glad you liked it. And of course I'll write more! Thanks!  
  
AlkyStar: Oh you didn't see that coming? Well you just wait, I have much, much more up my sleeve! Muwahahahahahah! I mean uhh...  
  
CaribMiko03: Well thank you for letting me know that you were reading and enjoyed it!  
  
Xx Tickle Me ElmoxX: Thanks! I'm so happy that you like it!  
  
And if you guys have any problems with the chapters or anything, just explain what it is that bothers you and I'll try to not make the same mistake in the next chapter. You guys are so great!   
  
Laterz Ya'll! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all, sorry for not updating sooner, been busy. The song in this is by Tori Amos, and it is called Twinkle. It doesn't really go with the chapter, but I liked the lyrics, and I thought the tune fit well with the mood for this.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha there would be purple cows, and flying trees. Sigh...

Mute

* * *

The bar was dark, and smoky, and I found it hard to breathe. And sitting there with Miroku wasn't making it any better. We hadn't even been there a half hour yet, and he had asked at least 20 women to warm his bed, each one responded with a sound slap on the face. Poor Sango, she had to be interested in a pervert. But if I thought about it, I mean really thought about it I was no better than Miroku...

Shaking my head, I focused on my scotch. I had been with Kagome for barely a month, and I felt very strongly for her. Kind of how I felt for Kikyo, but there was something about Kagome. She smiled more, and seemed more carefree and affectionate. And when I kissed her, god I never knew you could get so dizzy from a kiss. But then do I love her? I care for her as much as I care for Kikyo, maybe even a little more, but do I _really love her?_

"InuYasha? Hello you there?"

"Huh what?"

"I asked if you wanted a back to the university to get your car."

"No that's fine I'll just walk. Thanks anyways, later Miroku."

"Bye Yasha. Tell Kikyo I say hello!"

"Sure thing..."

I sat there a few minutes more before downing my scotch, and walking out the door. Why was god so cruel to me? Why did I have to be such a pig-headed two timer? It was like one of those questions that you never get an answer to, and it always bothered you. It felt good to be with Kagome, she made me feel proud of myself so I didn't have to put on a front with her. But when I'm not around her, I hide a little more, and though Kikyo knows me well, I don't think she truly believes that I have a soft side. But what am I saying? Kikyo is my wife, she is the greatest thing to ever happen to me, but why didn't I feel that way?

It wasn't a very far walk to the university parking lot. And taking out my keys I heard laughing. And it wasn't just any laughing, it was that rough, and broken sounding one, it was Kagome's. I smiled a little and looked up, but my smile instantly turned into a frown. She was with that boy from the hallway again. They were walking around the campus together like an every day college couple. Growling I unlocked my door and threw it open.

_Sure that star can twinkle  
and you're watching it do  
Boy so hard, Boy so hard,_

Why did it get me so angry seeing her with another man? She should be free to be with other people, I mean come on I'm married. No. I couldn't let her be with anybody but me, it felt so wrong just even picturing her with another person. And though I don't deserve her at all, my selfish side had already made up its mind.

Getting out of the car, I walked over to them, taking her by surprise at first when she saw me. But she got over her shock and smiled widely at me, I plastered a strained one on my face, and she frowned a little.

"Kagome, could I talk to you about your essay scores please?" she nodded and looked over to the boy she was standing with. He took it as a sign to leave and soon enough we were alone.

"Who was that?"

'He's just a friend.'

"He asked you out!"

_But I know a girl  
twice as hard.  
And I'm sure  
said I'm sure  
She's watching it to_

'And I said no.'

"I still don't want you to hang around him. What if he tries something on you?"

'Please I wouldn't let Kouga touch me with a ten foot pole. So you have nothing to worry about.'

"Keh!"

'I mean it Yasha you're the only one I want. Trust me.'

With that she took my hand and my eyes looked into hers. I saw such beauty there I almost melted right there. I really don't deserve her, but she is mine. _Mine._

* * *

Days had passed since my little fit, and I noticed she looked a little paler in class today. Was she sick? Had something bad happened? I couldn't focus on that though, I had a class to teach, and since today I was giving out exams I had to have my mind set.

"Mr.Royama? How much does this affect our finals?" a busty blonde asked in the front row. I frowned a little while thinking while handing her, her test I told her about half of it just to scare her, and I walked to the back row.

"Whats wrong?" she looked up at me her eyes all puffy and red. She shook her head no, and I walked away sighing. She would tell me later I would make sure of that.

When the day was done, and all the little college students in their dorms, I went to Kagome's. I had seen her in the hall a few times that day, she looked even worse. What could have been so bad that it killed my happy Kagome, and gave birth to a sorrowful, and melancholy girl?

Standing in front of her door I heard her piano. The tune she was playing was so sad, and I thought that the sky would cloud up, and mourn whatever she was mourning with her. I knocked on her door, and the music came to an abrupt stop. Quiet footsteps came to the door, and when I saw her face I took her into a tight embrace. She buried her head into the crook of my neck, arms around my waist holding for dear life.

_No matter what tie she's got in her right dresser  
tied  
I know she's watching that star._

"Kagome, will you please tell me what happened?" I asked her gently. She pulled away a little and nodded her head. I followed her in, and was surprised to find that only candles illuminated her now dark room. We sat together on the couch and I watched her slow hand movements.

'My father... just died two days ago. They're holding the funeral two days from now on Friday.'

"How did he die?"

'Suicide...'

"Oh Kagome." I took her into my arms, and let her cry into my shirt. She probably thought it was her fault for leaving. I didn't want her to feel that way, I didn't want her to hurt. Seeing her like this sent a throbbing pain through my heart, and I knew then that yes, I did love her. Even though I didn't know her long she got into my heart, just because she was easy to love. And somewhere inside my head I wanted to love her.

"Kagome, its not your fault. Just know that." she nodded her head, and I held her closer. She was so precious to me, like a valuable gem. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to go to the funeral?"

'Yes.'

"Would you like me to come?"

'You would do that for me?'

"I'd do anything for you."

'Thank you so much.'

We held each other until I got a call on my cell from Kikyo. I left her dorm about a half hour later because I wanted to make sure she was feeling better, she told me all she needed right now was the piano and her music. It hurt a little but I left, and headed home Kikyo was probably going to be mad at me for never being home anymore, but she wasn't ever home either so what was the point?

* * *

"Yasha? Where have you been? I called you an hour ago!"

"I told you I was grading some exams."

"You're never home anymore why!?"

"You're not either!"

"_I _have to stay at my job after 6:00! You don't!"

"Well I don't want to have to drag a shit load of papers home every day okay!"

_Gonna twinkle.  
Gonna twinkle.  
Gonna twinkle._

She shut up after that, and I felt a little pang of guilt. I tried to take her hand but she backed away from me. I just sighed and went to our bedroom to sleep. It had been a long day, and I just wanted it to end.

* * *

I came home from work the next day a bit early, and found Kikyo watching tv. Which surprised me a bit since she didn't get home till 9:00, sometimes 10:00. She looked at me and smiled a bit, patting the seat next to her. I sat down and looked at her questioningly.

"About last night, I'm sorry... and well that... Yash I took today and tomorrow off so we could spend some time together, since we never see each other anymore."

"So... that means you want me to take off tomorrow too?"

"Well yeah, that would be nice."

"O...kay..." What was I supposed to do? If I didn't she would have suspected something, but then what about Kagome? That means I can't go to the funeral with her then. God life sucked.

_ And last time I knew  
she worked in a Abbey in Iona_

"Shit! Kikyo I forgot my wallet in my desk. I'm gonna go get it ok?"

"Alright just hurry back." we shared a chaste kiss, and I flew out the door like hell was coming for me, which it probably was.

* * *

I knocked on her door, and walked in without invitation when it opened. She looked at me questioningly before asking.

'Whats wrong?'

"I can't go to the funeral tomorrow."

'Why not?'

"Kikyo wants me to take the day off tomorrow, so I can spend time with her and I know she'll get suspicious if I don't. I swear to god I really want to be there for you but..."

She placed a soft finger to my lips, and silenced me to smile sadly. Taking her hand away from my mouth she hugged me, and I cursed myself. Why did she have to be so understanding?

_She said "I killed a man  
I've gotta stay hidden in this Abbey"_

* * *

Normal POV W/Kagome

* * *

Driving in her car, she wiped tears from her big blue eyes. She had to do this alone, no one to comfort her, well it wasn't very different from the rest of her life. Alone with no one to understand. God why was she feeling so sorry for herself? Her father just died, and it was practically her fault!

She always wondered how she could be such a horrible person. How could she just leave her parents like that? Let them worry for her, until months later when she finally wrote a letter. And now she was ruining InuYasha's life. He has a wife and job to worry about, and he was with her. She should have taken her life long ago, or even stayed with her parents to be sent off to some hospital.

She pulled into the gravel, in front of an old graveyard. She had waited until later just because she didn't really want to be by all of her relatives, or see her father's cold and lifeless face. Did everyone else blame her? Shaking her head of those thoughts she stepped out of the car, and walked towards her fathers freshly filled grave.

There was a chill in the autumn air, and she slowed as she got closer. Did she have to? Seeing him there, it would mean it was real. She didn't want it to be real. She just wanted to be safe in InuYasha's arms, but... he was with his wife at _their _home.

There he was, buried six feet under, with flowers and dirt above him. She smiled sadly and kneeled in front of the cold headstone placing her bundle of white carnations down. They were his favorite, he always said that they were plain and beautiful, just like her mother.

"_Kagome?" _a woman's voice asked from the dark. She looked around a little startled. It couldn't be, she stayed behind? "Kagome its been so long since I've seen you." The woman stepped closer to Kagome, and smiled kindly at her. With her was a small boy, he had a mushroom haircut, and a little suit on, Kagome couldn't quite make out his face since he hung his head low.

She stood up from her kneeling position and walked towards her mother and the little boy, stopping a few feet away from them. Her mother had aged a bit, there were lines from her smiling around her eyes and lips, and her dark brown hair was starting to get a few grays.

"Its too bad that we had to have a reunion under these circumstances though. But I still got to see you." Her mother paused and looked down at the boy whose hand she was holding. "Uhh... Kagome I would like you to meet you younger brother Souta. We adopted him after you left, your father felt bad for doing what he had done to you." The boy looked up at her with his honey brown eyes, and she smiled a bit holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it shyly, and afterwards started to sign to her which surprised her greatly.

"As I said your father felt sorry about what we did, so we got a mute boy."

'Hello Souta.'

'How come I have never heard of you before?'

Kagome frowned, and tears threatened to fall down her face. They didn't feel bad, all they wanted to do was replace her. To never speak of the mistake they made again.

'I'm not sure Souta, I'm not sure.'

_But, I can see that star  
when she twinkles  
and she twinkles_

'So you are my sister?'

'Mhmmm...'

'Do I have a brother too?'

'No. Only me.'

She smiled a little before standing up, and looking her mother in the eye. It was a hard glare and Kagome could've sworn she saw her mother shiver from it. "I _like_ your outfit Kagome. It _fits you _well." She looked down at her charcoal colored skirt, with double corset lacing around the thighs, with double straps that fell to about her ankles, and at her dark red corset, topped off with a black blazer. Her mother never liked her choice in clothing, it was always too dark and morbid for her, and even now after all these years she still mocked it.

Kagome gave her a curt nod, and waved to Souta before she turned and walked back to her car. She sat there and cried for a while, if you had saw her you would have thought that her heart had just been broken for the first time. But no, her family had broken it many times before, she was crying over the fact that she would have to put it back together again. She threw her waist length black hair into a low, and messy bun before starting her car and driving off to her dorm.

* * *

Her room was quiet, and cold, once again only illuminated by what seemed hundreds of candles. She sat there staring at her piano keys, contemplating on what to play, choosing a simple tune she wrote about her new love, she smiled slightly. He always made her smile, whether he was telling, a joke or paying her compliments that weren't true. She always felt good around him.

It started out very slow and far apart, then she added a few more notes, and it became slightly faster. Sounding a bit happier she smiled a small smile, this song was her favorite, but she still hadn't written an ending to it to memorize. She stopped playing and sighed. For some reason she just couldn't put an ending to that song, every time she tried, her mind would wonder to other places.

She walked to her bathroom, and turned on the faucet in the tub to fill it up. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she closed her eyes. How could anybody love her? How could anybody want to even be with her? Her family didn't even really want anything to do with her, why would InuYasha? He told her that she was the most beautiful person he had seen, and that she was perfect in every way to him. Was he blind? How could he not see that she had almost every imperfection? That she only had her quiet, and semi confident personality, and even she thought that was boring.

_And I sure can.  
That means  
I sure can_

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub, turning off the water. She was doing nothing for him. Just ruining a marriage, and putting his job in danger. But he made her feel good. He made her want to talk again, but... that would take her such a long time to accomplish. She didn't even know if her voice worked anymore. Sinking deeper into the water she watched her long hair float about her. She remembered when her friend Rin had braided her hair for her. It had taken such a long time, and when she finished her hair looked great. But Rin had died long ago, and Kagome hadn't really kept close friends since her death.

Why was it only people she cared about had bad fortune come to them? Why not her? Her friend, her grandpa, and now her dad. Would InuYasha have something terrible happen to him too? Shaking her head, she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes. She shouldn't think about that, she should try to be happy. They were all in a better place now, and maybe she would go to that better place to see them soon.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, she found herself lying on the floor with a blade next to her. Startled she sat up, and looked at her arm. The cuts were deep, and ugly yet beautiful at the same time, the blood from them had dried up on her arm, and there was a stain on the floor where the puddle of blood had sunken in. What was wrong with her? She could barely remember this happening, she could barely remember last night. Hanging her head in shame, she stood up and walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom rinsing her arm off in the sink. She hadn't ever done something like this before, and probably wouldn't have ever thought of it if it weren't for past events.

Walking back to her room with a bandage wrapped around her arm, she began to scrub the floor with a towel. Furiously she worked, until she began to sob, she didn't even know why she was crying. There was knocking on the door, and she crawled over to her closet digging around for her arm warmers. She finally found her black, and red striped lace up arm warmers and put them on. Sauntering over to the door, and unlocking it, she opened it slowly.

"I know its early but... can I come in?" she stepped aside and let InuYasha enter grabbing her right arm and holding it protectively. He turned to face her and she looked down, feeling ashamed of herself.

_That means  
I sure can  
so hard.  
So hard._

"What's wrong?" she shook her head, and he stepped closer. "Kagome I know something is wrong now please tell me..." When she looked up to him her azure eyes were watering. He deserved to know, he deserved to know that she was nothing but a suicidal freak who wouldn't talk.

Holding out her right arm, she rolled the arm warmer down gently. His eyes widened at the sight and she pulled her arm away, stepping back, and hanging her head. Would he want nothing to do with her now? He stepped forward and took her arm gently and brought it to his lips. He softly kissed each cut, and took her into his arms. She placed her hands upon his chest, began to cry. They fell to their knees on the floor together. He held her even tighter while she cried, blinking back the few tears that had pooled in his eyes.

"Its ok Kagome. I understand, please don't cry. Please."

* * *

Well I hope you all were at least pleased with this chapter. And as I said before the song doesn't quite fit with the chapter, but the I like the lyrics, and the tune. This one was kind of on the depressed side but the next chapter should be more up beat if it goes the way I planned. Oh and thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy!

Tara: Thanks, but I didn't quite update soon did I?

Me: Glad you think its cool.

Xx TickleMeElmoxX: Thanks! I'm really happy you like it so much! Loved your review!

KnifeBladeNails: So... where DO you see the story going hmmm???...

AzianCutieMiyan: Maybe she drugged him, and dragged him off to Vegas? But yeah I think he eventually will love Kagome more than Kikyo.

Chibi-Inu13: I see, so we have a couple of Kikyo haters for this story. Well I'm SO glad that you enjoyed it that much, it makes me happy.

AlkyStar: Well I didn't quite get what you wrote because InuYasha, is married to Kikyo so yeah they're together. But if you meant by like spending time together then well In this chapter they did but I didn't go into detail about it as you can tell. Don't worry though the time they do spend together won't be too pleasant. Or will it?

HopeForMore: I'm glad you liked the last chapter better. So hows this one? And thanks for saying that I do a good job in writing this that was so nice of you!

Inu-Mistress: Glad you love it...but yes Kagome does die. But don't worry she will have happy times! Many many happy times...grroowwllll, coughcough winkwink.

GiganticFurryHamster: Oh no! Well I'm sure if get a nice sized NewYork rat it should cover the spot pretty well. I'll try to write the best I can, and good for you glad you got the movie you wanted! I wouldn't want the power to summon fire though...I think I'd want the power to summon rabid hobo's, they can pretty scary if you have a piece of cheese in your pocket. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough ummm well I look forward to more reviews from you they always make me laugh!

Thanks to you all! Hugs And Kisses!

Laterz


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. do not belong to me. Nope. Nope. Nope.

* * *

I watched her as she opened her eyes, her blue orbs looking around a while before settling on the chair I was sitting in. I smiled a little, and she sat up, grimacing when she hit her wounds. I got up and walked over to her bed sitting cross legged on her fluffy crimson comforter. I studied her for a few moments before taking her in my arms and laying down with her.

"Are you feeling better?" nodding her head she burried it into the crook of my neck, to place kisses upon my collar bone. I lifted her face up to mine and stared into her eyes before I claimed her soft rosey lips, I could feel her warm hands upon my chest and her leg in between mine. Groaning a little I deepened the kiss listening to her soft and pleasent sighs of content, I wanted more I wanted to hear her moan, I wanted her beneath me, I wanted her. I took my hands and started to unbutton my shirt, she pulled away from me a little surprised but willing none the less.

She placed her hands upon my chest and idley began tracing my mucles smiling softly as they rippled under her touch. I pulled her closer to me and began to explore her mouth again, just wanting to go faster. I knew it was wrong doing this now because she didn't really have a good hold on everything around her, but she was in pain, and I just wanted to ease it to make her forget it the only way I knew how.

My hands were upon her hips when there was a knocking sound upon the door. I growled when she pulled away from me not really caring if someone could hear me. She motioned for me to be quiet and the left her room, I laid on my back and glared at the ceiling. What stupid person had interupted me? I heard a familier sounding male voice, and guessed that it could belong to no other than that cocky bastard Kouga.

"Hey Kagome. You busy today?.... Oh I see, well then I'll talk to you later then I guess."

The door shut and I closed my eyes in relief when I felt her form crawl upon the bed and curl up next to me. Placing my arms around her, I slowly drifted to sleep.

::Dream::

I was running, just running for some unknown reason. I heard a woman yelling something but I couldn't quite decifer what the words were. Snow was lightly coming down, and I could see my panting breaths. I finally stopped running and I found my legs had taken me to a parking lot. I looked around and I saw 2 women. One was falling her black hair billowing around her. I screamed the falling womans name but I couldn't hear my voice.

::End::

Kagome awoke me before I had a chance to finish the dream, in a way I was thankful. I smiled as I looked into her beautiful eyes, and I touched one of her black silken locks.

'Its getting late.'

"So?"

'Won't she wonder where you've been all day?'

"I don't care I just want to stay with you."

She sighed and laid down next to me on her bed. I could tell something was on her mind but I knew she wouldn't tell me even if I asked, so I remained silent, just enjoying her warmth. Sunlight played beautifully across her room, lighting it with oranges and bright yellows. And when I saw her in this light my eyes widened a little at how she looked, there was almost this unearthly glow about her form.

Reaching out to her cheek hesitently, I stopped just above her kind of like there was this sheild about her protecting her virtue, her innosence. She closed her eyes slowly and I saw a lone tear escape, I wiped it away with my thumb and rested her head apon my chest speaking softly to her.

"You want to get your mind off of everything?" she nodded in confirmation, and I told her to get dressed.

* * *

We stepped out of her dorm room about 8 o'clock, her wearing a red skirt with black pin stripes and a single pleat, topped off with a black tank top and a pair of red corset lace arm warmers. She had worn her hair in two buns one on each side, with a few strands hanging around her face, she looked elegant, especially since she had chosen to not wear her huge boots that night and just wore a pair black dot trimmed heels. I was just wearing a pair of black dickies, and a white under shirt with a red flannel over it.She didn't know where I was taking her and I found that exciting since it was my turn to surprise her and boy would this be a surprise.

We got into my car and I sped off, turning on my radio, she played around with the stations a bit until she just picked out a cd from my case and put it in. I smiled when Everclear began to play and sang along with the words.

"Lets just drive your car, we can drive all day. Lets just get the hell away from here. For I am sick again, just plain sick to death, of the sound of my own voice."

I looked to Kagome and she was smiling at me, her eyes glinting with mirth. I raised an eyebrow and she signed to me, 'You're good.' I laughed a little, and shook my head, she could be weird at times. We arrived at the place about an hour later and when Kagome saw the sign her eyes didn't widen, she didn't gasp, or even make a face. She just acted as if it were an everyday thing.

She got out of the car and began walking toward the entrance, I ran after her and tugged on her left arm being careful to not touch her injured arm. "What are you doing?" 'Going inside.' "Why aren't you surprised?" 'I used to work in a place like this.' "You used to work at a strip joint!?"

Nodding her head she pulled away from me and walked into the building.

* * *

2HoursLater

* * *

She was wasted out of her mind, giggling and dancing, mardi gra beads all around her neck, and a top hat on her head from only god knows where. She was carefree for now at least and thats all that mattered to me. Taking her hand I lead her back to her seat and she sat in it all lop sided her skirt riding up a bit. I looked at her soft curvy leg, and placed my hand upon it, closing my eyes as I did so. God was I a pig. Taking my hand she guided me upwards more, I opened my eyes and looked at her surprised, she had a seductive but lop sided grin on her face, and if she wasn't drunk I think I would have taken her right then and there.

I pulled my hand out of her grasp and ignored the hurt look on her face, picking her up bridal style I took her to my car and placed her inside. I went to my side of the car and got in driving back to her dorm room. When we got there she had already passed out and so I carried her inside and placed her in bed pulling the cozy comforter over her. I got my cell phone and called Kikyo telling her that I would be staying with Miroku tonight since I was too drunk to drive, she wasn't happy but oh well I didn't want to leave Kagome alone tonight.

I laid next to her on the bed, and pulled her into my embrace, feeling her hot little puffs of air on my chest. She scooted closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck,nuzzling my neck with her face. Sighing contently I fell asleep, hoping to have dreams about my beautiful angel.

* * *

Ok I know you all probably hate me for not writing sooner, and for this being such a short chapter. But I wanted to get this out without it being really gay cause right now I have a really bad case of writers block. Uhg...and I never thought it would happen to me... BLAH! But anyways I loved all of your reviews you guys are all so nice!

KnifeBladeNails: Ok so if you can see the future what will I be doing next week hmmmm??? Can you tell me that 'O CHOSEN ONE'? Lol

XxTickle Me ElmoxX: Well thanks, and sorry that I didn't update sooner, BAD ME BAD! But yeah I'm hoping to chop down my writers block soon so I should be back to writing regularly.

AlkyStar: Yeah I wasn't a real big Kikyo fan either, but you know I've kind of learned to respect her. But hey if they got a divorce what fun would there be then?

Kagome M.K: Heh, heh...didn't update soon did I?

Chibi-Inu13: Maybe you and AlkyStar should start a little Kikyo hater club hmm? But yeah I've done that kind of stuff before really stupid don't do it. I REPEAT DON'T EVER DO IT. Thanks for the review!

HopeForMore: With your name you won't even really need to leave a review. Haha. Yeah it took me a while with the last chapter, but with this one it took even longer, god I need to start a schedule for writing this. But yeah... when I wrote the last chapter I was feeling kind of depressed so that was the out come, a crazy suicidal Kagome.

Black Wolf Girl: Hehe, glad you like the story.

Yasha21: Heh...what can I say? I love to write sad stuff.

Rain: Well I hope you keep reading!

GiganticFurryHamster: Well my not so furry friend heres another chapter. Really sorry for not updating sooner, as I've said a billion times before.But hey have you ever had reacuring dreams about cheese and a guy named Bob? I keep having these dreams they're starting to freak me out... People stare hehe....

Addanc-TSC: Woo Hoo!

Songa: Your review was so NICE! I loved it! When I read that one it really made my day...

Ok guys you know what to do now, you press the crEEpy little button down there and tell me if this chapter sucked or not, I personally think this chapter sucked, and I'll probably edit it later. But yeah just tell me what you think cause I highly appreciate it! Hugglez And Kisseerz!

Laterz


	9. Very Important to readers

To all who are reading this story I greatly apologize right now for not updating. I know you must all hate me hehe! But what this Authors note is really about is that I'm moving my account it will still be on but under a differentt name.

So if you would like to continue reading this story when I update it go to this name: IdiotGirl22 because I will no longer be updating on this one. After a few days I will take this story down and post it on my other name. Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for the lack of updates.


End file.
